1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having a production level specifically lowered in human livers having inflammation (“diseased livers”) as well as their preparation methods and uses, i.e., methods for diagnosing hepatitis by determining the production level of the polypeptides in the liver and diagnostic kits for diagnosing hepatitis by determining the production level of the polypeptides in the liver.
2. Description of the Background
Hepatitis shows significantly varying clinical pictures or histopathological features depending on the cause, severity and stage. Thus, diagnosis/treatment of hepatitis requires a comprehensive judgment based on clinical pictures, histopathological observation and hepatic function tests, etc.
A novel diagnostic means for such hepatitis would be effective for improving a basic understanding of hepatitis or for diagnosis/treatment of hepatitis.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide novel diagnostic means for hepatitis.